The Legend of Pearl Sparrow
by Crowned Lily
Summary: It's been about 15 years since Captain Jack Sparrow last saw his daughter. Whom he believed was murdered by Beckett. Now he's finally ready to take his revenge on Cutler Beckett. A daughter for a daughter. Only to find she's the same girl. AWE spoilers
1. Dreams and Rum

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
** Chapter One: Dreams and Rum.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, Jack would have shot Elizabeth for burning the rum.

Pearl Evelin Beckett tossed and turned in her sleep plagued by recurring dreams; dreams of a man taking her away from the life she knew forcing her into a new one. Dark chocolate eyes shot open, and she sat straight up in bed. Sighing, she raised her hand to wipe the sweat from her brow. Flipping back the covers to the bed she placed her bare feet on the cool floor of the boudoir. Quietly she made her way to the door and into the vacant hallways making her way to her father's liquor cabinet located in one of the many parlors fond in the mansion.

"please let there be rum,"

she whispered to herself as she carefully opened the stained glass doors and stretched for her drink of desire. Pushing aside the whiskey she fond it: a full bottle of untouched rum. A smile formed on her lips as reached for the bottle.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that,"

came a voice from behind her. Jumping she almost dropped the bottle.

"Drake, you startled me."

She said as she turned around to face the savant boy just a few years older then herself. Making her way over the cupboard she took a glass for herself and handed one to him.

"Still having those dreams?"

Pearl nodded as she led Drake out to the terrace over looking the Port Royal bay. Taking a seat in a large lounge chair she placed the bottle and her glass down on the stone coffle table placed in the center. Pulling back curls of ebony as Drake poured the rum into the glasses.

"Every night, the same dream. A man coming and taking me away from here, forcing me to live at sea."

"How terrible, you must be very scared"

"Actually. I kind of enjoyed it".

Pearl answered well glazing off at the horizon. Reaching out her arm she pretend she was touching the horizon as the moons reflection danced a crossed the ocean.

"Ever wondered if you could find your way to the horizon?" she asked.

"That's maddn-"

Drake fell silent as he heard footsteps. The two looked at each other knowing who's footsteps those where. Lord Cutler Beckett, he would surely flip a lid if he fond the two lounging about drinking rum.

"You go, I'll take the blame."

Drake whispered as he pulled Pearl up and led her to the door on the other end of the terrace away from the footsteps.

"No. No, we can both get away. Come on follow me quickly."

Pearl whispered back grabbing him by his shelve and pulling him along. She seemed to know just witch way her father was heading and knew just how to avoid being seen.


	2. Dueling and Courting

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow****  
Chapter Two: Dueling and Courting.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, there would be nothing for Sparrabeth fans to get kicks on.

**Sorry this took so long to post. It seems I love procrastinating just as much as I love our Captain Jack Sparrow.**

* * *

As much as Cutler Beckett wished for Pearl to be lady-like and not duel, he couldn't say no to her constant pleading. And so at the age of eight, Pearl had begun lessons. It was a warm sunny day in Port Royal, Drake Jones was distracted from his work as he watched Pearl dueling with her instructor in the courtyard. Her attire was that of a man's: off white shirt, dark gray  
beeches and boots of the same color. Yet Drake found her more attractive in this clothing than in any of the many dresses found in her rather large wardrobe. She seemed more at peace during her lessons. 

Taking three steps back she let her instructor advance on her. Upon his swing she kicked his hand causing him to lose grip on the cutlass and sent it flying. She moved like lighting, out stretching her free arm she caught the cutlass and put both to her instructor's neck.

"Lady or not, you are by far my most promising student Miss Beckett."

"Please sir, call me Pearl."

Just as Pearl lowered the cutlasses her father walked into the court yard.

"That's enough for today Pearl, my dear. We are having a visitor for dinner and you are not dressed for dinning."

The peaceful expression fell as she nodded. She put her cutlass in the detective box it was kept in.

"I'll see you at dinner than father." With that Pearl left the courtyard.

Beckett, was now accompanied by Mercer who said,  
"That girl is very much like her father."

"I'm her father now. She's not to know about her real father. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

After a relaxing bath Pearl returned to her boudoir. Upon entering she found her personal maids preparing her attire for the night and sighed loudly. Oh how she hated those dresses and the painful corsets they required to be worn.

"Isn't this dress lovely?" said a maid as she held up a lavender colored dress with violet floral  
detail and lilac colored lace. The dress was indeed lovely.

"It is." Pearl nodded as another maid led her to the changing screen and began to dress her. Pearl gasped and cringed as the maid tightened the ties of her corset. Once dressed her long black hair was curled and pinned up in a fancy bun. Once finished Pearl made her way downstairs to the dinning room where dinner was to be served that night. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed her father getting the guests.

"Here's my daughter now. Pearl, I'd like you to meet Admiral James Norrington and his brother Garret."

Garret looked a lot like James; however he had more handsome futures. He seemed to be close to 20 years of age. His brown hair was tied back with a crimson ribbon that matched his clothing.

Pearl curtsied. "Nice to meet your acquaintance."

Garret walked over to Pearl and slightly bent his arm outward for her to take. Pearl gave him a fake smile and slipped hers into his as they walked to the dinning room. Pearl knew what was going on. Her father had plans to court her off to Garret Norrington and soon she would end up his wife. She hated the idea. Dinner was painfully boring. Pearl fought the itching urge to stab the Admiral with her fork. After dinner they retired to the sitting room where the Admiral began to talk about pirates and how he intends to rid the world of them.

"Well, I don't think pirates are as bad as you make them out to be." said Pearl.

Beckett and Norrington exchanged looks before Norrington responded.

"Well Miss. Beckett, you have not met a pirate. They're vial beings." Pearl sighed again and wished she had some rum. She kept herself quit the rest of the evening. Until it was time for the guest to head home.

"Pearl, I was wondering, would do me the horror of accompanying me to the wedding of Clarissa Pearson and Thomas Harris?" Asked Garret. Pearl gave him another fake smile.

"It's would be my pleasure." She lied. Garret was grateful and felt in good heart. Pearl let out a sigh once he was gone. Turning to her father she let out a yawn.

"Well I think I'll retire now. Goodnight father"

"Goodnight Pearl" Said Beckett giving her a light kiss on the brow before she started up the stairs. When she thought the upcoming week she felt a weird tingle inside like something was about to happen. She raised her hand to play with the necklace she had always had for as long as she could remember. Resting on a golden chain was a small golden sparrow with a black pearl in its wings.


	3. Evelin Turner

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
** Chapter Three:**** Evelin Turner**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, well, Elizabeth would have never kissed our beloved JCS.

**Here we get some insight on Pearl's mother. And a surprised visitor in the ending.**

* * *

Pearl stood on her balcony over looking the harbor of Port Royal. Lighting danced across the ocean followed by a distant rumble of thunder. The storm would soon reach Port Royal. 

Fingering her necklace, her thoughts where on the mother she had little memory of. Her thoughts turned to her cousin, William Turner, whom was related to her through her mother. Perhaps her older cousin's wife could tell her more about her mother. Looking down through the town her eyes fell on the house built above smithy making up her mind. Leaving her room and walking down stairs she headed to a wardrobe to grab a parasol and light coat.

"Drake?"

"Yes, My lady?"

"Prepare a carriage for me."

"But Pearl, there is a storm coming" His voice was full of concern. Looking around and seeing that no one else could see them, she raised a finger to his lips.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much."

"Where are you going?"

"The smithy, but if my father asks. I just felt like a ride around town."

Drake nodded and went on his way to get the carriage prepared.

Pearl picked up the skirts of her dress as she stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the sign of the smithy. Letting out a sigh she pushed open the door. Steeping inside she a strange feeling over came her. Shaking it off she begun her to look around just out of curiosity. Pearl looked upon the many swords in awe. Several where far better then the one she own. Walking over to a rack of swords that looked to have been untouched in a long while, she spotted one unfinished sword. Moving closer, sparrows engraved in the blade caught her eye, her mind drifting off else where, she ran her fingers over the blade until a voice brought her back to reality.

"What are you doing down here?" came a voice from behind her.

"Elizabeth Turner?" she questioned as she turned to face the young woman.

"Yes, and who might you be" She asked the girl seemed stranger familiar, yet she was sure she'd never met her before. "And have we met before? You seem familiar."

"Pearl Beckett and we are cousins. Well my marriage not blood. You're probably have seen in me town"

Elizabeth looked over Pearl there was something about her. She reminded her of someone she just couldn't put her finger on it at the moment.

"So then Pearl. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if Will ever talked about my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother. Has he ever said anything about her?"

"Well, not to much. He said she was very pretty. Her eyes matched the ocean, and her long hair was a light caramel. She disappeared after awhile, its said she was kidnapped by pirates."

Pearl listened intently as she spoke. She tried to picture her in her head, as if to recall any memory she might have, but only drew a blank.

"I'm afraid that's all I can remember him saying about her"

Pearl biked and turned to Elizabeth stepping into the light it showed off her facial features. It was here and now she placed what was so familiar bout her. She looked just like a certain pirate she'd meet. She was about to say something to her when she spoke.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I must return home now."

"Good evening, and do take care Pearl"

Pearl nodded in thanks and picking up her skirts once more she headed for the carriage just as the first rain drops begin to fall. As the wheels of the carriage could no longer be heard Elizabeth heard the back door of the smithy open suddenly. Turning she saw someone she wasn't expecting. There stood a ruggedly handsome man; his dark hair was tied back with a red bandana. He smelt strongly of the sea air and rum. He leaded against the wall and took a swig from the bottle he held and gave Lizzie a grin.

"I heard you had a baby."


	4. Not always a Pirate

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
**Chapter Four: Not always a Pirate.  
****  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do wish I owned Jack... can you blame me?

* * *

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the pirate.

"I doubt, Captain Jack Sparrow is here to see a baby boy"

"Ah so you had a son then."

"Yes Jack I had a son."

"Named him after William did you?"

"Come on Jack. Why are you really here? You always have a hidden motive."

Jack Sparrow sat in a chair drinking his rum not saying anything to the young women. Something about the matter of his business in Port Royal made him seem distant. Watching the pirate, her thoughts drifted back Pearl.

"Jack, did you know an Evelin Turner?" The pirate looked to her, shock in his eyes, before swinging down more of his drink. The pirate seemed bothered.

"Why do you bring up this name Lizzie?"

"Rumor has it, she was kidnapped by pirates."

"Kidnapped? Who told you that? And yes Lizzie, I did know her but better as Eve Sparrow however. Eve ran away and became a pirate. The ship she was on, _Devil's Lightning_ attacked my ship the _Wicked Wretch_ back then. We had more cannons and we overtook her," he paused taking a rather large slip of the rum.

"Now, Eve was a woman, even if she was a nag. I had her join my crew and give up being a pirate."

"But you yourself are a pirate."

"Ah, but Lizzie, I wasn't always a pirate. After sailing together for six months our loathing turned to lust and our lust turned to love. I married Eve and we had a beautiful daughter. We lived together for two years. Anyway, I was working for the East India Training Company then and I was instructed to take a cargo of people… slaves, Elizabeth. I couldn't go along with it so I sailed to Africa and set them free. Beckett, as you can guess, was not too happy about this and sanctioned the torching and sinking of the _Wicked Wench_. He hung Eve when he learned that she had willingly become a pirate and took my daughter away. He branded me a pirate and locked me up in prison. I escaped and swore to myself I'd get my ship back from the depths. I almost drowned in doing and that's how I ended up owing my soul to Davy Jones." He finished drinking down the rest of the rum.

"Anymore questions now Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth hated to ask more questions of him after seeing the hurt in the pirate's eyes.

"What happened to your daughter, I mean, after Beckett took her?" She asked even though she had an idea that Pearl was Jack's daughter.

"I don't know for sure but I've heard Beckett has a daughter. And now you know my real motive."

"You're going to kidnap Beckett's daughter?"

"Aye. Now Lizzie, I know it might be hard for you, but do try not to do anything stupid like telling Beckett my plans."

"I won't get in your way on this Jack. But I'm afraid I can't help you." She didn't find the need to tell Jack that Pearl was probably his daughter. She'd leave that for Jack to find out on his own.

------

Pearl had returned to her balcony to watch the storm as it rolled over Port Royal. She had never feared storms and had an odd liking of them. Watching lighting strike over the harbor, she thought she saw a ship with black sails that sent a chill down her spine. Looking again the ship was now gone.

"It was there, wasn't it?" she said out loud.

"What was there?" came a voice from behind her. Turning she saw her father.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"It's getting late dear. Perhaps you should get some rest"

"You're right. I am feeling tired." She said heading into the room. "Goodnight father"

"Goodnight Pearl" he returned kissing her brow before leaving.

So I'm thinking about writing a one shot story. It will be from Dead Man's Chest. Jack being taken by the Kraken. It will be as though Pearl was never taken from Jack by Beckett. What do you guys think?


	5. Freedom in the longing

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow****  
Chapter Five: Freedom in the longing.  
****  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any other OC's that happen to be in this fiction.

* * *

_Pearl found herself on the deck of a ship. Climbing the steps up to the helm, she appeared to be alone. As she neared the captain's cabin she felt two strong arms grab her and pin her against the wall. Looking up, she saw his dark skinned face and icy blue eyes and a grinned. His warm breathe could be felt moments before planting kiss after kiss on her neck. He slowly worked his way up and soon claimed her lips. Returning the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his long nappy hair._

"Pearl, are you still abed?" came a women's voice. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing her boudoir and a maid named Liliana standing over her. Blinking, she looked around, slightly disappointed that her dream was in fact just a dream. Tossing the blankets aside she yawned and got up. Liliana urged her to the changing screen where she was dressed in a sapphire colored dress with rose details. Her long ebony hair was curled and pinned up. Kohl and rouge where applied. Her sparrow necklace was pulled to the back and tucked into her dress so not to be seen as ordered by her father. Pearl hated this part of the day. She felt like she was being treated like a big doll. She had wished to spend the day in the court yard in her so-called boy clothing practicing her dueling with Drake, even if he was a poor swordsmen.

Making her way downstairs she headed to the dinning room where she could smell breakfast waiting. Sitting down at the table her father greeted her.

"Good morning dear. I trust you slept well."

"I did. Might I ask why I'm all dressed up?" Pearl answered as a maid to piled eggs onto her plate. She was feeling rather hungry.

"Garret has requested to spend the day with you. He's a fine man."

Pearl nodded even though this news upset her. It was a game in her eyes and she hated it. Fathers marrying off there daughters as soon as they came of age. It disgusted her. She longed to fall in love. Oh, how she longed for it.

After breakfast Pearl made her way to one of the sittings rooms where she planned to read until Garrets arrival. Her mind was elsewhere as she walked down the long corridor. Distracted, she bumped into someone and almost fell over.

"Sorry miss." Said Drake.

"No, no it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was walking."

"You look very beautiful Pearl." He said giving her a look over with his icy eyes.

Pearl felt her cheeks warm and was sure she was blushing.

"Thank you." She managed to say. As Drake began to walk off to his duties, she looked back and watched him until he had gone.

------------

"You look lovely," Garret told her as he led her to the carriage. Pearl gave him a fake smile. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, do you now? What might it be?" she asked.

"Now Pearl, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it."

Pearl peered out the window curious as to where she was being taken. Garret pulled out a piece of fabric from his coat pocket.

"Just what is that for?" Pearl asked upon seeing.

"Well I told you it was a surprise."

Biting her lip she let him tie it around her head covering her face and eyes. Helping her out of the carriage he led her down to a beach where he had a panic lunch planned in which he intended to purpose marriage.

"Sand?" Pearl asked she felt the soft texture under her feet.

"Shh, wait for it" He said leading her closer to the blanket. On the far side of the beach there was a long boat. Thinking it belonged to a fisher man, Garret paid it no need. Little did he know they where being watched.

Jack Sparrow walked closer to the couple as they moved toward the blanket. So this girl was Beckett's daughter. Grabbing an oar he made his way up behind the girl.

"Pearl look out!" yelled Garret. Before she could respond or reach for the blindfold the oar made contact with her brow knocking her to the ground where she laid unconscious. Garret made to defend the girl but was knocked unconscious as well.

"Well that was easy enough" Jack said bending over and draping Pearl over his shoulder.


	6. Rude Awakening to a Shocking Discovery

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
** Chapter Six: Rude Awakening to a Shocking Discovery.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any other OC's that happen to be in this fiction.

* * *

Jack placed Pearl into bed in his cabin then took a seat at his table, not sure what to do with her once she woke up. The blindfold was still on her head and covering her face. 

"Well, let's see what you look like," Jack said to her knowing she wouldn't answer. He reached over and pulled the fabric from the girl's face. When he saw her face he sat there in shock. It was almost like looking in a mirror.

"Uh, Mr. Gibbs?"

The man known as Gibbs walked into the cabin.

"Aye Captain?"

"Fetch a bucket of fresh water."

Gibbs went and fetched the water and quickly returned. He handed the bucket to Jack who then dumped the ice cold ocean water onto the girl.

Pearl awoke in a jump from the cold water. Shivering she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small room, with a window, a table and the bed she was in. It appeared to be the cabin of a ship. She then saw a man standing over her she jumped back startled.

"Here," she heard him say as a dry blanket fell onto her. She looked at him and his appearance shocked her. Not because he looked to be a pirate but because this man looked a lot like her."Who are you?" They both asked at once.

"You first," said Jack.

"You kidnapped me! I'm not telling you anything!"

"Oh. I can get more water you know. And that's the last dry blanket"

"Fine! My name is Pearl Evelin Beckett"

"Pearl Evelin?" Jack was shocked. This girl who looked like him had the same name he had given to his own daughter.

"Are you hard of hearing?"

Jack gave her a glare then saw the gold chain around her neck but no pendent.

"What's that?" He said pulling out a dagger and slipping it under the chain before Pearl could even react. Upon seeing the dagger so close to her throat she froze up. Jack pulled it until the pendent of the sparrow holding a pearl was viewable finding himself in even more shock.

"Where did you get that" he demanded rather then questioned.

"I've always had it, for as long as I can remember. It won't come off either"

"Let me see it" Jack said fingering the chain until he found the clasp and clicked it open pulling the necklace from her neck. Pearl gasped in surprised.

"How did you do that?"

Jack sat in his chair at the bedside staring at the pendent. Not looking at Pearl he begun to explain.

"I got this very necklace from a Pelegosto woman named Tia Dalma. She's a voodoo priestess. She made it so that only a blood relative of the wearer can remove it. I later gave the necklace to my daughter when she was about two years old. Right before she was taken from me by Cutler Beckett. She would be seventeen now."

Pearl couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man was a pirate; he could be lying to her. She had heard countless times to never trust a pirate. But there was something in his voice that made her believe his words.

"I'm seventeen," she said looking over at him. "So... I'm your… you're my…" she couldn't say it.

"Aye, you're my daughter. I'm your father. All these years I though you where dead. I had no idea Beckett would raise you as his own."

Pearl blinked she couldn't believe this. Well she could, but it was all very shocking. She reached for her necklace out of force of habit but it wasn't there. It felt wrong not having it around her neck. She was so used to wearing it.

"May I have my necklace back?"

Jack looked down at the necklace he still held in his hand he had forgotten he was holding it. He smiled his gold teeth smile and handed it to her.

"Course love."

"So now what becomes of me?" She asked as she put the necklace back on.

"You'll join the crew. Don't expect special treatment just cause you're the Captain's daughter."

"Oh, of course not."

Jack led her below to where the only other cabin of the ship was. Seeing as she was in fact a lady, she would need her own quarters and this would be the only special treatment she would receive.

"This will be your quarters. You can find some more suitable clothing in that truck there," Jack told her as he opened the door.

"I'll be on the deck once you're done."

Pearl nodded and headed over to the truck to see what clothing was in it. The cabin itself looked like it hadn't been used in years. After some time of digging around she found an off-white shirt, a plum colored overcoat, tanned pants, gray boots and a wine colored bandanna. She dressed and made her way up to the deck to find out what Jack wanted her to do next.


	7. Drinking away Sea Sickness and Dreams

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
** Chapter Seven: Drinking away Sea Sickness and Dreams**

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any other OC's that happen to be in this fiction.

**I'm so sorry this toke so long! And sorry it stinks.**

After seeing At World's End three times I kind of wait to revive this story. Oh and I was so pleased with the movie. I was so relived that they went with Willabeth instead of Sparrabeth. 

I had to include a part of the movie sorry for anyone who hasn't seen it yet.

* * *

_A sixteen year old girl watched as men and women of all ages, bound with chains, walked in a single line to the gallows. Every part of her being thought this to be wrong; pirates or not, these where people just like anyone else. Shaking her head she made her way to her father. How could he just sit there drinking tea? This was pure madness._

_"This is wrong!" She told him. _

_"These people are pirates."_

_"Pirates or not, they are people first. This is madness." _

_"No my dear daughter, this is just good business." _

_She shook her head at him. She had never felt so much anger toward him. Upon leaving the fort she caught sight of a boy among the crowd that moved her to tears. No more than ten years of age, he had suddenly begun to sing. She had never heard the song before but yet it seemed so familiar that she found herself singing along._

_"Yo ho, all together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die." _

Pearl awoke to her stomach turning and rising into her throat. Jumping out of bed she ran to the deck and threw up over the railing. She had never been on a ship for this long and her stomach hated her for it. Groaning she laid herself against the rail.

"You should return to your bed and rest more."

Turning around she found the Captain standing behind her.

"No, you said no special treatment."

"A sick crew member is no use to me. It's no special treatment love. Go rest."

Pearl nodded and stared to the stairs to her cabin.

"Wait love. I've got something for you." Jack said as he handed her a bucket.

Pearl looked from him to the bucket a little puzzled.

"So you don't have to keep running up here."

She nodded and returned to her bed. Laying down she returned to dreamland as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_Gathering what she felt she would need, the young girl prepared to leave her home. She had no intention of ever coming back. Suddenly she heard the front doors of the mansion fly open followed by panicked foot steps of maids and servants. Her father must have returned. Ignoring the sounds she continued tossing items into her bag._

_"Miss Beckett!" Came a voice from behind her. It was the maid Liliana. "It's your father. He's badly injured and near death." Pearl__gasped. As mad as she was with her father she did not wish him dead. Following Liliana she was led to the room her father, Cutler Beckett was in. He lay lifeless in the bed, cut up and bloody as an older maid cleaned his wounds. _

_"What happened?" she demanded._

_"The __Endeavour fell to two pirate ships. He was found among the wreckage." _

_Pearl nodded. Even upon hearing that her father lay near death due to pirates, she could not bring herself to hate them. It was his own fault for recklessly going to fight with all the pirate lords. Reaching over she took his hand. "I tired to warn you." _

Once again Pearl woke up having to vomit. Oh how she wished her body would just adjust to being out at sea already. Laying back her thoughts raced in her head. Why was she having dreams of the past? A past she was trying hard to leave behind. She had found her real father and had chosen to live as a pirate. She knew how to settle her mind: tossing the covers back she stood and put her overcoat on and made her way to the galley where she found a large supply of rum. Grabbing a bottle for each hand and underarm, she returned to her cabin and begun to drink away her thoughts.


	8. Tortuga

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
** Chapter Eight: ****Tortuga**

**Disclaimer: **  
I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any other OC's that happen to be in this fiction.

* * *

Jack made his way to the rum cabinet in the galley. A frown appeared on his face when he saw how low the stock had become. Surprisingly it was not due to his drinking; there was another Sparrow helping the rum to vanish. Grabbing a bottle, he walked over to helm and to overlook his crew. Pearl's stomach had adjusted to the sea and she was able to work. Watching her as she moped he noticed a rum bottle on the rail not too far from her. Sighing he walked over to her and picked up the bottle. 

"No drinking while on duty."

"I thought it'd be okay seeing as you do it."

"Captain," Jack said, jabbing a finger at himself.

"Oh, so that makes it okay?"

"It's me ship love."

Pearl didn't look to happy and in truth she wasn't. She had always had a strange liking of rum and had gone from one father who wouldn't allow her to drink to another one. Well, Jack would let her, just not as often as she'd like. Beckett wouldn't let her drink noting that it was un-lady like.

As she moped she felt blisters forming on her soft clean hands. She was not used to physical labor since the maids and servants had always done it. Dropping the mop she held her right hand in her left one.

"Ouch." She said quietly but still loud enough to be heard by the captain.

"Ouch? Oh, let me guess, you never worked a day in your life?"

"Not my fault. I didn't ask for that life. I'd much rather have grown up on this ship with you… I'd rather have been free all along."

Jack grabbed a crew members slash and tore it into smaller pieces.

"Let me see your hands love."

Pearl looked at him unsure of what he was planning to do but offered them anyways. He tired the torn pieces of fabric around her palms.

"There. That will work until we make port and get you more clothing."

Pearl nodded. She did need clothes. The clothes she had found in the trunk in her cabin where too big and hung off her. She could also use a hat; she could feel her face getting burnt in the hot sun and wondered how long it would be until they did made port. There was no land in slight.

After a day's work Pearl, exhausted, headed to the galley to unwind. She had never worked a day in her life just as Jack had said. She sure wasn't used to it. She was dirty, her muscles ached and she was longing for a bath but at least now she was free. She wouldn't be forced to marry anyone or to dress in those tight painful corsets any longer. She could be herself.

She grabbed a bottle of rum and took a seat just next to the Captain and across from Gibbs.

Jack looked over at her.

"Must you drink all me rum?"

"I like rum," Pearl said with a shrug as she slipped the rum.

Gibbs noticed that Pearl's posture echoed Jack's as they both leaned back and slipped their rum. Gibbs watched them for a bit until he felt both there eyes on him.

"Aye, she be ye daughter for sure Jack. Even if being a spitting image of ye wasn't enough truth for ye."

Pearl and Jack looked at him then each other and shrugged in that same echoing manner. Just then Pearl let out a loud belch.

Jack turned to look at her and smiled his gold tooth smile.

"That, she gets from her mother."

"What was she like?" Pearl asked.

"I'll tell you another time, love. Now go get some rest. We make port in Tortuga tomorrow."

Pearl frowned but obeyed. Getting up, she made her way to her cabin where she pulled off her boots and over coat then untied her bandanna. She plopped down on the bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next day she woke up to the sound of rain pattering on the window and a distant rumble of thunder. Pulling her shirt back up to her shoulder, she hoped that the storm wouldn't delay their arrival to Tortuga. As she made her way up to the helm she found Jack was steering through the storm, the crew at their stations and herself not knowing what to do.

"Orders, Captain?"

Jack shouted something at her but she never heard it. Just then a wave washed over the deck and swept away her feet knocking her unconscious.

_Pearl was on the deck of the Black Pearl. Climbing the steps up to the helm, she seemed to be alone. As she neared the captain's cabin, two strong arms grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Looking up, she saw his dark skinned face, icy blue eyes and a grin. His warm breath could be felt moments before planting kiss after kiss on her neck. He slowly worked his way up and soon claimed her lips. Returning the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his long nappy hair. Putting her weight onto the wall she jumped into his arms. He carried her into the Captain's cabin and laid her down on the bed._

_"I love you Pearl Sparrow" he said._

"Drake?" Pearl said as her eyes fluttered open her head throbbing in pain. She was in the Captain's cabin.

"Who might be Drake love?" said her father's voice.

"Nobody." She lied and reached for her head and feeling crusty dried blood.

"Bumped it when a wave wash over the ship," Jack said handing her a clean cloth from the wash bowl by the bed.

She took it and wiped at the dried blood. "Sorry to be such a pain. I'm not used to being on ship like this."

"No pain at all love. You'll get used to it," Jack said getting up. "We've made port. I'll meet you in the Faithful Bride as soon as you're well enough to get up and go ashore."

He tossed her a bag of shillings before walking out of the cabin and once Pearl's head stopped throbbing she got up and went ashore finally getting to see this Tortuga she'd heard of.

Walking down the town in her new outfit she stopped at the smithy. She missed having a sword by her side and so made her way into the smithy. She browsed through the various swords; none of them where as nice as the swords she had seen back in the smithy at Port Royal. She wished she had the one with the Sparrows on it.

"May I help you, Miss?" asked an older man.

"No, I was just looking for a sword but I don't seem to have anymore shillings," she lied and headed out of the smithy looking for the Faithful Bride. As she walked she caught sight of two well dressed men and realized that they where from the East Indiana Trading Company. Ducking into the shadows, she pulled her hat over her face hoping none of them knew her face. She hastened her pace. Finding the Faithful Bride, she made her way inside and immediately felt an arm grab her and pull her aside. Worried it might be a member of the EITC, she pulled out a knife and put it at the man's neck.

"Pearl relax, it's me," came an old friend's voice.

"Drake!" She dropped the knife and wrapped her arms around him before she knew what she was doing. Upon realizing the embrace she pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. Beckett is looking all over for you. He wants to bring you home."

"I'm not going back there Drake. You don't intend to make me do you?"

"No. I've come to help you. I know you weren't happy there."

"We have to find my father," Pearl said picking up her knife. "Come on."

"Why dear daughter, I'm right here," said a voice that made her jump out of her skin.


	9. No Strangers to Betrayal

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
** Chapter Nine: No Strangers to ****Betrayal****  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any other OC's that happen to be in this fiction

_Sorry guys. This would have been up sooner, but MS Word kept crashing on me. At one point it didn't recover and I lost everything but thankfully a friend who I'd been sending it to as I wrote it had saved it._

* * *

Pearl tried to back away but as she did she felt someone grab her. She tried to free herself from the grip but her unwavering efforts were easily overpowered. 

"Let go of her! You'll hurt her." Drake yelled.

"Drake, it's alright. I'll be fine. Go find a man by the name of Joshamee Gibbs. He'll help you with what you where planning" Pearl said putting her hand on his cheek calming him down. Drake's hand came to a rest over hers as there eyes meet and time seemed to stand still just for a brief moment. Their lips moving ever closer until Pearl was pulled away from him.

"Drake!"

"Pearl!"

Pearl was shoved into a cabin aboard an EITC ship. Sighing she tossed her coat and hat onto the bed and plopped down. She felt as if she had just been stabbed in the stomach. Her newly found freedom had been ripped out from under her nose. She placed her face in her hands just as Beckett walked into the room a stern look on his face.

"You're safe now dear. Why do you look so sad?" He asked. Pearl looked away. "Don't tell me you enjoyed being with a bunch of pirates!"

"And if I said I did and wished to go back?"

"Need I remind you that you where kidnapped? Pirates are vial and horrible men Pearl."

"Jack Sparrow is a better man than you could ever amount to!"

With this Beckett became furious and slapped Pearl hard across the face with the back of his hand causing Pearl to fall back onto the bed holding her face. She sat up and glared at him feeling slightly betrayed.

"So then, you'd rather live with that pirate then? After I raised and gave you a proper life for the last 15 years?" He questioned angrily.

"Some life you gave me! I felt like a caged bird. And yes I'd rather live with my real father and take the life of a pirate!"

"Very well then" Beckett left the room then came back in followed by a few of the company's men.

"Hold her down," He said as he held up a glowing orange _P_. Pearl's stomach dropped. She knew what was about to happen to her. The men held her down as she struggled to break free but this only got her slapped around more. Her sleeve was rolled up and the hot letter was pressed into her skin where it was left for a few minutes. The smell of burning flesh filled the room as Pearl cried out in pain until she blacked out from the pain.

……

Jack sat in the gallery looking at Drake whom sat across from him at the table.

"How do you know me daughter?"

"I worked in Beckett's mansion. I'm friends with her"

"And how can I be sure you can be trusted."

"I want to help Pearl. I'll do so with or without your help!"

"Very well then" Jack said in a dismissing matter as he slipped down some rum.

Drake not fully pleased, left feeling annoyed. He didn't understand how Jack could just sit there drinking rum while his own daughter had been taken against her will. Had he really just given up on her already?

……

Pearl awoke to her arm throbbing. She looked around the room for a wash bowl. Finding it empty she tossed it across the room and walked over to the bed. She grabbed the sheet and tore it into strips to wrap her arm. Covering the burn from the air made it feel slightly better but longed for some cold water to soak it in. Sighing, she got up decidedly to try the doll but only to found it to be locked. She leaned against it and let herself slide down to the floor. What was she going to do? How was she going to get out of this? Just then, as if responding to her questions, cannons fired. The Company's ship was under attack.

She jumped to her feet and tried to get the door open again. She could hear yelling and fighting on the deck. Pulling with all her might the door knob begun to turn and she fell backwards. Looking up there stood a man with light brown hair tied with a green bandanna under a big hat with a feather in it. His green eyes fell upon her. As he stepped closer to her it was clear that he had a slight limp.

"Miss Sparrow I presume?"


	10. A Favor and a Death

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
** Chapter Ten: A ****Favor and a Death.****  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any other OC's that happen to be in this fiction

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in this update, I started the chapter, but I was having a hard time with Barbossa so I had to go and watch the first move a bit and watch At World's End again also.

* * *

Pearl looked up at the man standing over her. His face was weathered and a scar ran under one of his green eyes. His manner seemed friendly but instinct told her not to trust him. He held out a hand to help her up. His finger nails where long and dark in color. On the shoulder of the out stretched hand sat a monkey dressed in a shirt and an overcoat. 

"You know my name?" she questioned.

"Not quite, Miss Sparrow. See, I've heard of ye from ya father. Ye look just like him. So what be ye first name?"

"It's Pearl."

"Ah, after me ship then."

"No. When _The Wicked Wench_ was retrieved it was renamed after me. _The Black Pearl_ is my father's ship."

"Right. Well anyways, I'm Hector Barbossa and I be getting ye off this ship."

Pearl made her way out of the cabin and prepared to board _The Cursed Night_. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm right over the newly banded P. Gasping in pain she turned and found herself face to face with Beckett. His face was full of anger but his eyes however had a hint of sadness in them. Pearl cringed in pain as he applied pressure to the brand.

"Let go." she hissed.

"You're mine. I raised you! You should have been mine!" He yelled as he gripped her arm even tighter.

"I belong to no one!" she yelled as she tried to get her arm free.

"Evelin was to marry _me_! Then _he_ stole her away!" He started rambling and appeared to be drunk.

"Shut up! Don't talk about my mother!"

Beckett reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a knife. Pearl caught sight of the knife and a flash of him thrusting it into her chest played in her mind. Jerking to the left the knife missed her. (AN: Pearl is clairvoyant). Beckett then came at her again, this time Pearl grabbed his wrist and held the knife away from her. The struggle went on for a few more minutes but Pearl was beginning to lose; the knife was inching closer and closer to her. Suddenly a gun shot rang out and Beckett fell to the deck, a puddle of blood forming where he lay.

Looking from Beckett to where the smoke was clearing she saw Barbossa standing, gun held in an out stretched arm. She felt a slight ping of pain and morning for the man who was her father for so many years.

"Couldn't be letting him kill ye, when I be needing a favor from ye."

"A favor from me? What might that be?"

"Now, now Miss Sparrow, ye'll find out in time. Now shall we board me ship?"

Pearl bit her lip. She had no idea if she could trust this man, Barbossa, or if she would ever get to see Jack and Drake again. Sighing she followed Barbossa onto _The Cursed Night_. It was slightly bigger then _The Black Pearl_ and had two rather large cabins. The nicer of the two was, of course, the Captains. Barbossa led Pearl to the smaller one.

"Ye be having this cabin." he said then walked off.

Pearl walked into the cabin and plopped down on the bed wondering what Barbossa had in mind for her.


	11. A drop of Sparrow’s Blood

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
** Chapter Eleven: A drop of Sparrow's Blood  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any other OC's that happen to be in this fiction

**A/N:** Forgive me for my lack of updating. I've been mourning the lost of a loved one, as well as dealing with computer problems. But I am back now.

**Beta edited up now.  
**

* * *

Pearl laid widthwise across the bed in the cabin that had been addressed to her. Beads of sweat rolled down her brow, neck, and chest as she toyed with her necklace wondering if she'd ever see Jack again. She hadn't known him long at all yet she was already missing him. Shifting her weight she looked to the window seeing ocean and clear skies. Oh how she wished for rain clouds to move in and drop some rain. Rain would be nice and refreshing she thought. It had been hot and muggy the whole week she had been kept on _The Cursed Night. _Just then the door of the cabin opened. 

"Come" was the only word spoken to her by Captain Barbossa. She did as she was told following him up into the captain's cabin where he had an odd looking map sitting upon the table. He motioned for her to sit and she did.

"Now Miss Sparrow, I'm sure ye be wanting to know what this favor I be needing of ye is." He paused long enough for Pearl to nod then continued, "See ye father is no fool. He always spoke fondly of a few hidden treasures of his and one of them be sure to lead ye to the other. " He looked her stern in the eye. "Ye be one of those treasures Miss."

Pearl nodded. "That might be, but I do not know the whereabouts of the other treasure."

"Ah! Ye might not, but it is through you we'll find it."

Picking up a knife he took her hand and poked the tip of a finger with the sharp blade. He then squeezed a drop of blood onto the map and hidden ink begun to show. Pearl 's eyes widened in surprise. Now that he had gotten what he wanted from her what would become of her? Looking back to the map she noticed that only the top left corner had visible ink now. Barbossa seem content with the little bit of the map that was showing and dismissed her back to her cabin.

------------------------------ ----------

Jack sat in his cabin shaking the compass only to find the needle spinning and not stealing on a direction just as it had done about a year ago. Why did it never want to work when he really needed it? He was just about to toss it against the wall when he remembered the boy who had joined his crew just after Pearl was kidnapped. What was his name? Blake? David? No, no those weren't it. Instead of trying to guess the boys name he yelled out one he already knew.

"Gibbs!"

"Aye Captain?"

"The boy who just joined me crew, bring him."

Moments later the boy emerged. "Ye wanted to see me Captain" he said looking puzzled.

"Ye want to find Pearl savvy?"

"Aye."

With that Jack tossed him the compass. Drake caught it but looked even more confused then he did when he entered the cabin.

"Would ye say it's what ye desire most?"

"Of course!"

"Then open the compass and let's find her." Jack said heading out of the cabin to the wheel.

"So what's our heading?"

"South, south west"

------------------------------ ----------------

_Pearl was on the deck of the Black Pearl. Climbing the steps up to the helm, she seemed to be alone. As she neared the captain's cabin, two strong arms grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Looking up, she saw his dark skinned face, icy blue eyes and a grin. His warm breath could be felt moments before planting kiss after kiss on her neck. He slowly worked his way up and soon claimed her lips. Returning the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his long nappy hair. Putting her weight from the wall she jumped into his arms. He carried her into the Captain's cabin and laid her down on the bed. _

_"I love you Pearl Sparrow" he said._

_"I love you too." _

_Their lips met with a fiery passion that seemed to last forever only to be broken as he pulled her shirt over her head moving his kisses lower and lower. Pearl __run her hand down his back and pulled his shirt off his back and over his head interrupting the kisses for a brief agonizing moment._

"All hands on deck!"

Drake sat up in his hammock and grabbed his overcoat. As he put it on he couldn't help but grin as he thought about the dream he just had. He hoped they found Pearl soon. He swore to himself he'd make his feelings for her known. He was sure she felt the same, she had to.


	12. A Red Sky

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
** Chapter Twelve: **A Red Sky

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction

**AN:** If you hadn't noticed by now anything in italics is a dream.

* * *

The sun rose into a red sky and dark rain clouds where forming in the distance. Jack Sparrow had lived at sea long enough to know that a red sky in the morning was not a good sign. Even with the new heading he had gained from Drake's reading of the compass, he had been looking for Pearl for three days now. Disappointed he gave the orders to drop anchor and drop canvas. He found his way to his cabin to assess his stock of rum. This storm would delay finding Pearl. He hoped she would be safe or out of range of the storm. 

_A younger Jack steered his ship safely through a storm from the wheel. He could hear the cry of his infant daughter soon followed by the sweet melody of song from his wife as she tried to clam the twenty-two month old girl. The crying soon faded as did the storm. At last he retired to his cabin to find Evelin laying on the bed with the babe sleeping ever so peacefully on her stomach._

_"I just got her to sleep. The thunder scared her." _

_"For now. She'll grow older and be as fearless as her mother" Jack teased kissing Pearls brow as slept. _

_"She so prefect, we did good." _

_"We sure did" Jack said picking up Pearl and carefully setting her down in her crib then plopped down on the bed next to Evelin. _

_"Shall we practice making another one?" Jack said with a grin as Evelin smiled and pulled him closer to her._

"Captain!"

Jack awoke from his slumber and looked at his first mate.

"Sorry to wake ye Jack. Thought ye might want to know the storm's over."

With that Jack got to his feet and gave the order to aweigh the anchor and to make way to sail. Walking over to Drake he tossed the compass at him again.

Drake opened the compass and waited for the needle to stop spinning.

"South,"

Drake said tossing the compass back to Jack who immediately shouted orders to the crew.

Jack went back to his cabin to plot their whereabouts on one of his maps. He was taken back a bit upon finding out where they where; they where nearing an island he had hidden treasure on years ago. But how the hell did Beckett even know about it? He didn't; he couldn't. Jack racked is brain. Who had he told and who would have told Beckett? The answer hit him like a sock in the eye.

Barbossa! He had told Barbossa of two of his treasures, one being his only child and the other being treasure he was now pursuing. He regretted telling Barbossa anything now but most of all he regretted telling him that he had a special map made with invisible ink that only his blood could revel. If Barbossa harmed Pearl he would be sure to send him back to his death.

* * *

As Pearl lay reading a book she had fond a faint sound of rain pitter pattered against the window. Rolling over off the bed she peered out the window and saw that not only was it raining but it was dark and gloomy. She could see land near by and could tell that the ship had dropped anchor. She opened the door to her cabin and made her way up to the deck. It was only then that she noticed it was windy. Looking to her left she saw a rather thin crew member with an eye path. 

"Excuse me. But can you tell me what's happened?"

"There's a bad storm coming. Ye should return to ye cabin, Miss Sparrow."

Pearl rolled her eyes. As if she couldn't handle herself in a storm. She turned and headed back to her cabin anyways.

"Ye look just like him."

"Pardon?"

"Captain Jack, you look just like him."

"You knew my father?"

"Aye, served as part of his crew for awhile, even ventured to World's end to bring him back from Davy Jones' locker."

"Davy Jones' locker?"

Had Pearl heard him right? Had her father really been in Davy Jones locker? How in the world would they have gotten him back?

"It's a long story."

"Come on now, we've got the time."

And with that Rargetti told Pearl all about the dead man's chest and the journey to world's end. She found it all very interesting but something wasn't sitting right in her head: why did the name Davy Jones ring a bell in her head? Of course she had heard of him before, he was a famous pirate after all but that wasn't what was bothering her. Suddenly she thought of it: Drake Jones. Were Drake and Davy Jones related? Could she still trust Drake if he was? Doubt started to work its way into her heart and mind.

* * *

Drake sat in the gallery as Jack walked in and sat down. Jack casually put his feet up and looked at the boy. This made Drake just a little nervous. 

"So, you seem pretty interested in me daughter."

Drake almost choked on his bread. This would be an awkward conversation and one he wished not to have. Best to get over with he guessed.

"Aye sir, I care about her a lot."

"If ye hurt her ye'll regret it. Savvy?"

"I could never hurt her." Drake replied.


	13. Hospitality taken for granted

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow  
Chapter Thirteen: Hospitality taken for granted**

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction

******Sorry for the delay, I'm having mild health issues with the change of seasons. New England weather is crazy.**

******N/A: **This chapter jumps about in time. Sorry if its confusing.  
Also I'll be bending the PotC time line (you can find it on Wikipedia) with this. But hey its my story. It doesn't have to be 100 canon .

**(not beta edited)**

* * *

The storm lasted close to six hours tossing _The Cursed Night_ about. Pearl peered out her window she can clearly see land not to far away, she wondered how long it would take to roll a long boat to shore. Having grown tried of being on _The Cursed Night_ having her fingers pricked so that Barbossa could find her father's treasure. Soon it would be dark and the crew would rest for the night. This would be her chance to get away from Barbossa. Once one land she'd find a way to get back to Jack and _The Black Pearl_. Despite the short time she'd known Jack she want to see and be around him again. Here and there her mind would drift to thoughts of never seeing him again. It was these moments where her dark chocolate brown eyes would swell with tears and she pushed all thoughts out of her head. She would see him again she was sure of it.

She also found herself wondering what this treasure Barbossa was after so badly was. Gold, jewels, gems? Maybe a few nice cutlasses? She almost wanted to stay and find out what the treasure was but that would mean Barbossa got to claim it as his own. She couldn't let that happen. Then she couldn't get the idea of Drake possibly being related to Davy Jones. From what Ragetti had told her about Davy Jones he seemed like a horrible heartless monster. Drake was nothing of the sort. He was kind and caring. He had always been there for her when ever she had a problem. The night she had planned to run away he had promised to cover for her as long as he could. She remembered countless nights sitting on the beach talking with him for hours about how much she hated her life. She wondered if they where related how so. Was he his father, or grandfather?

Soon enough Pearl could hear the snoring of the crew and knew that now would be the time to escape. Grabbing the few belongs she had she made her way up the stairs to the deck over to the long boat. As she reached for the rope to lower the long boat she felt an hand grab her shoulder and pulled her away shoving her into the nearest wall.

"Just where do ye think ye being going Miss. Sparrow?" Hissed Barbossa. Before he could even give Pearl a chance to explain he back handed her causing her to fall to the deck. "I ofter ye hospitality and ye try to run off?" He garbed a handful of her ebony waves and pulled her to her feet. "Ye''ll soon be missing it. Master Ragetti lock this little lost bird in the brig"

Following the orders of his captain Ragetti did as he was told even if he didn't really want to lock Pearl up. He dare not face Barbossa's wrath.

"Sorry bout this Pearl"

Pearl just nodded and held a hand to her face that still strung while siding down the wall until she was sitting. How was she ever going to get back to Jack now. She had just blown her own and only chance. Pulling her knees to her chest she laid her head on them and rocked.

_Jack walked into his cabin finding his young daughter ripping pages out of a book. Tossing them about carelessly. Frowning he gently took the book from her._

_"No no, not good. Don't pull pages out my daddy's books" He said as he picked her up then set her down on his knee once he was seated. The girl looked up at him with big deep brown eyes. _

"_I have something for you" _

_The twenty-three month old girl now looked full of surprise. As she reached up at her father._

_"Wat! Wat is it?" she questioned in her toddler talk. Jack smiled and pulled out a gold necklace with a pendent of a sparrow holding a black pearl in its wings. The toddler gasped in awe._

_"preedty!" She cried as she reached for it. Jack let her hold it. Not even two seconds later she was about to place the pendent in her mouth._

_"No, Pearl. Here let daddy put it that on you" She nodded and handed it back to her father who then put it on her. Hearing foot steps they both looked to the door way to see Evelin Sparrow._

_"Mommy! Look wat Daddy gav me!" Pearl shouted. Evelin smiled. _

"_Now everyone will know that you're name is Pearl Sparrow" Evelin said brushing some hair from her daughters face before giving her husband a kiss._

_"Ucky!" _

Jack woke up to The Black Pearl jerking to one side and jumped out of bed heading to the wheel. Rain stuck his face as soon as he opened the doors. The storm was still going and strong. Rushing to the wheel he manged to steady the ship.

"Let go the port side anchor! Lower those sails!" Soon enough The Pearl was stable again. Walking around Jack fond Drake and once again tossed him the compass.

"Still south" he replied once the compass come to a stop. Jack sighed relief. If the compass was giving a heading still that meant Pearl had to be safe.


	14. Drake Jones

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow  
Chapter Fourteen: Drake Jones.**

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction  
**Updates may come further apart now. Thanks to my brothers getting me into Halo, that game is so very additive. I've never been this way with a video game.**

**N/A:** This chapter jumps into the past for a bit. Sorry if that confuses anyone. This is also the chapter where I alter the POTC time line but as I said, it doesn't have to be straight up canon.

**WARNING**: Do **NOT** read if you have not seen At World's End.

* * *

Pearl woke up with a horrible crick in her back. Sitting up she took in her surroundings. Jumping as she looked to her right upon seeing a skeleton having a slight fear of being forgotten about. Remembering that she was in fact needed by Barbossa gave her a feeling of relief. A she rubbed out a kink in her neck she heard footsteps followed by the rusty hinge of the cells door open. Looking up she saw Barbossa step into the door way of the brig cell. 

"Get up wench" he said coldly.

Pearl pulled herself to her feet obeying him. Once on her feet he grabbed her and dragged to his cabin where he shoved her at the table. Food was set in front of her and she ate it once she was finished the same dragger she had been pricking her finger on was place in front of her. She looked from it to the map. It was almost all reveal. Soon there would be no more use for her.. She would probably be killed or marooned, and the vile Barbossa would make off with her fathers treasure. Pearl picked up the dragger and did the ritual of the drop of blood. It barely even hurt anymore she had grown so used to it. She set the dragger down and looked to the map. She can see an island starting to from in the ink. The treasures location's was still yet to be revealed.

::**nineteen years ago**::  
A young womens cries of pain filled a small shack on the Pelegosto river soon followed by the waling cries of a newborn baby boy with dark skin a pale blue eyes. His mother wrapped him up in a light blanket and held him close. From the looks of it he had his father's eyes. The babe yawned and closed his eyes.

"What will you name his miss?" asked the midwife.

"'e s'all be called Drake, Drake Jones."

The women who went by the name of Tia Dalma remembered how furious the child's father been with her and feared that she would no longer in able to protect the child until she knew the extent of what powers she could possess in human form. She set the baby in a basket giving him to the midwife asking her to find the baby a home. She would always miss her child. But once she was free of these humans bonds she could be with him aways for he would be much like his father and love the ocean witch she was. She had just one request, that the babe have the name of Drake Jones. The midwife fond Drake a home with a young women named Liliana Roose a maid whom worked for the young Cutler Beckett.

::**present day**::

Jack knew Barbossa had to nearing the island. Soon he would have no need for Pearl time was running out. He had find her. He had yelled orders to the crew to get more wind in the sails numerous times now. He made his way back to his cabin to look at the map again while drinking down another bottle of rum. He was growing impatient. If anything happened to her he wouldn't forgive himself. Why had he agreed to meet her at the inn. Why hadn't he just waited for her and went with her. He knew Beckett was looking for her. He grabbed the compass and opened it the need spun for awhile then stopped fixed on south. He jumped to his feet and made his way to the deck on the horizon he could see the island forming just south of them.

Pearl heard the cell door open again, before being order to stand she rose to her feet and was led to the Captain's cabin where she fond food and the same dragger as always. As she ate she could feel Barbossa's cold green eyes on her well he chewed on a green apple. Pearl looked up at him for a few seconds. The look in his eyes said it all he was up to something. Her thoughts begun to race. What was he up to. This would be the last time she'd be pricking her finger. What if he was planning a way to kill her now that she wasn't needed. Had he poisoned the flood? No, something told her he had something else up his sleeves. She wouldn't go down without a fright that was for sure. Once she finished eating she picked up the dragger and pricked her finger letting the blood drip onto the parchment revealing the location of the island. Barbossa then left tend to the wheel leaving her alone. Pearl took advantage of this quickly hiding the dragger in her over coat. Just then Ragetti came in to bring her back to the brig.

Jack anchored the Pearl on the far side of the island out of sight so that Barbossa wouldn't see it as he approached the island. Most of the crew made there way to the island to remain hidden close by the location of the treasure. Well the rest stayed behind on The Pearl.

"What becomes of the girl?" asked Barbossa's first mate.

"She'll become what her father would call leverage."

* * *

I was going to make this longer, but you know how much I love leaving chapters as cliff hangers. I might update sooner if a lot of you root for the Boston Red Sox to win the World Series!! 


	15. Proper Leverage

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
** Chapter Fifteen: Proper Leverage**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction 

**AN #1:** Red Sox won The World Series in a sweep! I was so happy! I danced, jumped on my bed, and cried! Thank you everyone who rooted for them. Even if it was just to get me to update sooner.

**AN #2:** I must have some of Pearl's emotions bottled up inside me, I can't listen to the track _Hello Beastie _ without tearing up. Oh how DMC made me HATE Elizabeth. Then in AWE I started to _almost_ like her. Anyways enough rambling.

* * *

Pearl looked over at the island as Ragetti and Pintel rowed. Looking off in the distance of the island, she thought she saw a ship with black sails but shook it off, telling herself she was only imagining it. Little did she know that she had in fact just seen _The Black Pearl_. Looking back to the island she noticed the beach wasn't very big, it stopped suddenly as the island became rocky with a few trees here and there. Looking closer, it seemed as if there might be a cave. She begun to wonder if that was where the treasure was. She had always thought of treasure being hidden away in a cave or buried. What kind of treasure was it, and how much of it was there? She couldn't help but wonder about it and wish she was getting a cut of it. If she was let go free, she could surely trade it for a lot of things and find her way back to Jack. She was sure that she could find him in Tortuga. Looking away from the island her glance fell upon Barbossa. He was grinning to himself, that was clear. As she wondered what it was, she suddenly found herself standing out side a crave, chests where laid about. Barbossa was holding his pistol to her temple. She could see Jack a few feet off. They where taking to each other but she couldn't hear the words. Jack seemed be agreeing to whatever Barbossa was saying. 

"I said, get up ye wench!" shot Barbossa. Pearl shook her head as she came back from the vision. She never understood how or why she got those, but sometimes they came in hardly. She rose and got out of the boat as told. Barbossa grabbed the rope that had been tied around her wrists and dragged her along to the cave she had just seen in her vision. The chests where not laid about, however. By the entrance sat a very small basin built into the cave wall. Pearl looked from it to Barbossa, knowing that more of her blood was indeed needed as he stepped up to her. He sliced her palm with his dragger. She winced in pain as he applied pressure to her hand so that a few drops of her blood would fall into the basin. Once her blood made contact with the basin, she felt as though an invisible door to the cave opened. Barbossa nodded to his men to move in, following behind them with Pearl. Inside the cave there were chests, jewels, gold, and even some pearls scattered all over. Pearl was in awe. Part of her wanted to kill Barbossa on the spot and claim all the treasure for her own. Stepping away from Barbossa, she picked up a silver ring with a large peridot in the center with smaller peridots surrounding it with small diamonds embedded within the peridots so that the jewel resembled a flower. Calmly looking around she secretly slid the ring onto her right index finger. Barbossa's crew began to move chests out of the cave, yet they where not moving the chests into the long boat to be taken to_The Cursed Night_. This seemed odd to her.

"Its a shame ya look so much like ye father.. Or ye'd make good company in bed" Barbarossa said taking hold of Pearl's face with his thumb and index finger.

"Thank goodness for that," she said in disgust. "So, do I even get a share?" she questioned, suddenly feeling bold enough to ask. Barbarossa turned back to her and looked her over again.

" I think ye already have ye share,_Sparrow._ " His eyes fell on her finger which she moved to hide in her overcoat's pocket. "Ye just like him. In looks and actions. You'll be seeing him soon enough..." he said with a grin.

"What?"

"Jack has a compass, a compass that doesn't point north"

" So, he has a broken compass, then. Why are you telling me this?"

"No, not broken, it points to what one desires. Ye father desires ye back. He knows ye whereabouts and he's coming."

"Why don't you seem upset about this?"

"Because Miss Sparrow. Ya Father has something I want. And ye going to help me get it."

" Oh, we'll see about that."

The vision! That was it, that was what Barbossa was up to. But what was it he wanted from Jack? She wouldn't be used as a pawn so easily. Barbossa wasn't going to get anything from Jack. She'd make sure of that.

Drake stood leaning against a boulder. He was excited to finally be caught up with Barbossa and about to recurse Pearl. He hadn't seen her in six weeks now. He had been worried about her safety; he had hoped she wasn't harmed in any way. If he had things his way he would keep her safe forever. He never wanted to her in pain or crying. His thoughts drifted off to when he had first meet Pearl. He was only 4 years old but he remembered that day clearly.

_Four year old Drake Jones could hear the sound of a baby crying. Wandering through the hallways on his short legs, he came to the room it was coming from at last. He pushed ever so gently on the door to peer inside. There was his mother, Liliana, attempting to clam a small girl who was indeed the one doing all the crying. Stepping into the room he was able to get a closer look at the girl. She had big brown eyes so dark that you almost couldn't see the pupil. Huge tear drops were falling down her face. Drake walked over to the bed and climbed up next to the girl._

_"Drake! Not now!" said Liliana. Drake ignored his mother. He gently bought his small hand to the girl's face and wiped away as many tears as he could. The girl's eyes widened as this boy she didn't even know wiped away tears._

_"Please don't cry." And just like that she stopped crying. Liliana looked at them slightly shocked. She had been trying to calm the girl for so long now and Drake had done it simply by telling her not to cry?_

_"My name's Drake."_

_"Pearl." _

That was the day Beckett had taken her away from her parents after arresting them under the punishment of death. Jack had managed to escape. Evelin was not as fortunate and faced the hangman's noose. Pearl slowly began to forget about them, save for at night when she would dream of a pirate captain coming and taking her away.

After awhile of gathering the treasure, Barbossa, Pearl and the crew begun to make there way out of the cave. Once stepping out of the cave, they were met by the crew of _The Black Pearl_. Jack placed the blade of his sword right to Barbossa's throat. Barbossa, however, just grinned as he reached for Pearl and pulled her close to him in one quick movement, his pistol placed to her temple, causing Pearl to gasp.

"If you harm a hair on her head I swear I'll kill ye!" Jack said sternly.

"I'd not harm a hair on her head. If ye give me back my ship."

There it was, that was what he was up to. He wanted the _Black Pearl_ back. What was it with this man always wanting the ship that was rightfully Jack's? Pearl knew how much that ship meant to Jack; she wasn't about to let him lose it. Jack glared at Barbossa, it was obvious that he was angry.

"Fine take the sh-" He started to speak but was cut off.

"Don't do it! Don't give him you're ship!" Pearl shot, getting the pistol pressed closer to her temple.

"Ye trying to get ye self shot Miss Sparrow?" Barbarossa asked. Pearl just grinned as she reached into the pocket of her over coat and pulled out the knife she had taken some nights ago and plunged it into Barbossa's chest. In reaction, Barbossa dropped the pistol and stumbled backwards a few steps. Pearl took action and moved away from the injured man before the pain turned to anger. The two crews began fighting. Jack grabbed Pearl by her upper arm, pulling her close to him.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I couldn't let him walk off with your ship. How would I inherit?" she said, her dark brown eyes grinning much like her mother's soft blue ones would. Jack couldn't help but smile a little. He was doing something he promised himself he would never do again. Just then Drake walked up to Pearl holding a sword.

"I thought you'd be missing this," he said, handing her sword to her.

"I thought I'd never see it again. Thank you, Drake." she said with a smile.

Pearl could now join in the battle. Jack, who had no idea she even knew how to handle a sword, was rather impressed with her skills. He'd never admit it, but she might even be better then him. Barbossa tore some fabric from his slash and held it to his wound. He was furious that he wouldn't be getting _The Pearl _back. Pulling out his pistol, he aimed for Jack and fired.

" Nooooo!"Pearl shouted as she saw this happen. It was if time had slowed down as she moved as fast as she could ,jumping in front of the bullet as it speed threw the air at Jack. It hit her in her shoulder knocking her into Jack who caught her. Without even saying a word he drew his pistol and took aim, firing it at Barbossa, shooting him right between those cold green eyes he fell dead for the second time by Jack's hand.

* * *

Mawwwha I leave it as a cliff hanger. I have huge idea as to where to go from here. And we will be seeing another character from the movies appearing with time. 


	16. That's interesting

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
**Chapter Sixteen: **That's interesting.

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction

**AN:**Sorry it's taken me so long to update again. I was catching up with my other fandom Bleach. I watched about 90 episodes in about a month and a half and I finally caught up. But now I have to wait until Wednesday or Thursday for the new episodes to be posted on Bleach Portal.

This has not been beta read. But I wanted to post it right away. I've made you all wait long enough. I'll be posting the beta edited copy once I get it back.

* * *

After the death of Barbossa his crew quickly surrendered. Jack didn't care what happened to any of them he was more concerned with Pearl. 

"Why did you do that!!??"

He demanded more then questioned. Pearl couldn't answer as the pain had now caused her to pass out. Jack didn't waste time he got her to the ships doctor right away. He was grateful for recently acquiring a doctor for the crew when _The Pearl_ had captured a ship called _The Duchess. _The doctor was able to successfully remove the bullet and stitch up the wound. Pearl however remained unconscious with a slight fever.

_Pearl found herself on the deck of a ship she didn't know. It looked old and weather worn. There was no crew, or even a Captain for that matter there was no one. The sky was an eerie shade of gray and the ocean was still. Pearl felt torn, as if she belonged in two places at once. She felt lighter yet heavier as if she was tied down. Making her way to the captain's cabin she pushed open the doors to find a large organ. Walking over to it she fond a strange looking music box on it. She reached down to pick it up but stopped inches before her fingers touched it. Just then she thought she heard a voice in the distance, calling her name. Turning around she walked back out to the deck where she saw a light threw the eerie grayness. Making her way closer she heard the voice again. _

"_Pearl, please wake up" Puzzled as to why it would be telling her to wake up she followed the sound of it._

"_Just wake up. Please wake up." _

"_I am awake" she said as she opened her eyes, she found she was no longer on the eerie ship, she was now aboard the Pearl laying in Jack's bed. Feeling something wet on her head she went to lift her arm and felt a great deal of pain in her shoulder. _

"_Easy, don't move." the voice said this time she realized who it belonged to._

"Drake? What happened?" she asked relaxing back into the pillows.

"You don't remember? You where shot." Suddenly it all came back to her she had jumped in front of Jack as Barbossa had tried to shoot him.

"JACK!! Is Jack okay!?!" She questioned sitting up only to feel a jolt of pain surge threw her whole left side.

"He's fine, you're the one who was shot. Now lay back! You shouldn't be moving so soon" Drake said as he gently pushed her down by her good shoulder.

Sighing she laid back, relieved that Jack was safe. She couldn't take being apart from him again. Not after being reunited with him yet again. Drake removed the wet cloth from her fore head placing his hand there for a minute or two and frowned.

"And what is that frown for I'm awake aren't I?"

"Aye. But you're still burning up. You need to rest more." He said as he dunked the cloth into cold water ringed it and placed it back on her fore head causing her to gasp.

"That's cold!" she cried.

"Sorry, I should have gave ye a warning." He said starting to sound more and more piratey.

Just then Pearl remembered being told about Davy Jones and the dead man's chest. Was Drake related to him? Could she trust him? She had never ever doubted him before, no in her heart she knew she could trust him. But yet she just couldn't shake the fact that he might be related to Davy Jones. The man who had sent her father to the locker.

"Drake who where your parents?"

"Don't be silly Pearl you know my parents."

"No, I mean your birth parents"

"Oh. Well I never knew them. I've been with Liliana for as long as I can remember . Why do you ask?"

"One of Barbossa's crew men told me a Story about someone by the name of Davy Jones. And.. well I thought he might be related to you."

"Hmm we could be related. But even if we are. I've never known him. My parents obviously didn't want me"

"Or they couldn't keep you as much as they wanted to." Pearl said putting her hand over his giving him a faint smile as she began to get sleepy again. Her mind started to drift off to the dream she was having just before she had woken up. There was something about that ship she just couldn't shake. Why did it seem to beckon to her, and why did she have a feeling that Drake was somehow connected to it. Her thoughts raced in her mind keeping her awake when her body was screaming and aching for sleep. She laid in a stage between sleep and waking her thoughts still racing as her body gave into the need for sleep.

She must have fallen asleep at some point despite feeling like she had just been laying there awake, when she opened her eyes Drake was not in the room with her. In his place sat the man she just risked her life for. She smiled to herself knowing he wasn't hurt that smiled faded as soon as he spoke.

"Ye a fool ye know. I would have been just fine."

"I just couldn't do nothing. I.. you're my father" she said sitting up the best she could. Jack wasn't happy and she knew this. He almost looked scared.

"Jack..."

"How would ye inherit if ye where to die on me? Plus, ye forgot one very important thing love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Pearl couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be just fine cause you're forgetting one very important thing. I'm Pearl Sparrow. Future Captain of _The Black Pearl._ The next Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea "

"Keep telling ye self that darling." Jack said smiling his gold tooth smile as he slipped down some rum.

* * *

Pearl woke up a little while later to the feeling of someone brushing her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes to find that Drake was just inches away from her own face he blushed a little and tried to back off but Pearl took a hold of his shirt in her right hand and kept him close to her. 

"Pearl..."

"Shh, don't speak" she said letting go of his shirt and placing her hand flat on his chest their lips just barely touching now. She felt Drake start to pull back, she quickly moved her hand to his cheek and learned closer to him this time there lips met. Pearl pulled away for only a second before they kissed again this time more aggressively. Pearl winced in pain as Drake had slipped his arm under her and lifted her up.

"Sorry..." he said Pearl just shook her had and kissed him again threw the pain working on getting his shirt over his head the best she could with just one hand. He pulled away and pulled it over his head tossing it to the fall and resumed the kiss until they where both breathless. Drake gently set Pearl down so she was laying on his chest. They laid there in silence. Drake was half naked and Pearl's shirt was fully unbuttoned now. She ran her hand along his stomach stooping when she noticed a strange birth mark shaped like a crab with its craws forming a heart. Where had she seem that before she was to caught up in the moment to think straight.

"I love you Pearl" Drake said finally breaking the silence.

Pearl felt a lump form in her throat. Love? Why did he have to go and tell her he loved her. Her mind flashed back to the last man who had said they loved her. That was Beckett and he then tired to kill her. She was flabbergasted what did she say to that. She couldn't say it back, even if the feelings she was harboring for him was love she couldn't say it.

"That's interesting" as soon as the words left her mouth Drake pulled himself out from under her and got up find his shirt.

"That's interesting? That's what you have to say?"

"Drake I..."

"Forget it" he said putting his shirt on and walking out of the cabin. Pearl felt horrible. Why couldn't she say it? It was just three words she was sure she felt it. But yet she couldn't say it. Ignoring the pain she buttoned her shirt and sat up fully pulling herself out of the bed.

"Drake!" She called out as she left the cabin.

"Oi! What are ye doing out of bed, Pearl" Jack asked sternly. Pearl ignored him along with the pain. She looked around for Drake but her vision was going blurry and everything was begging to spin her stomach ached and the found herself leaning over the side of the ship vomiting right before everything went blank.

* * *

Pearl woke up with her face in the pillows of Jack's bed she was on her stomach and she was topless? What was going on she tried pulling herself up but felt a hand push her back down. Turning her head she saw Drake pulling off baggages from her shoulder. 

"Drake! I need to take to you!"

"Don't speak." he said as he finished undressing the wound his eyes widened. A red mark had from and appeared to be heading for her heart. Something was wrong she knew it.

"What? Drake what's wrong?" she pressed only to get no respond. Drake stood and returned with the doctor who looked over her wound then talked to Drake in the corner where she couldn't hear them. It drove her insane if something was wrong with her she'd would like to know. Drake took his place by the bed and poured some warm liquid on the wound that stung and tingled so much Pearl had to bury her face into the pillows to keep from crying out in pain. Once she felt Drake redressing the wound with fresh baggages she pulled her face from the pillows.

"I understand that you're mad with me. But tell me what's wrong with me!" his silence angered her. "Tell me already!!" she almost yelled as he gently lifted her up and helped her into her shirt. He wouldn't even look at her. He laid her back once finished dressing her.

"Just focus on getting more rest." He said then left. She was sick of resting she had been in bed for nearly two days now and she hated it.

* * *

Jack walked into the cabin and begin going threw draws and bookshelves tossing aside things.  
"Where is it... where is it" he kept saying to himself. 

"Where's what?" Pearl asked.

"Oh so ye awake." Jack said as he made his way to the chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling love" He said placing a hand on her forehead.

"I have a headache and my stomach is uneasy... Jack what's wrong with my wound?" Jack sighed at her question.

"Love, it seems ye wound is infected. It's a bad love. But Captain Jack won't let anything bad happen to ye. I promise ye that."

* * *

**Will Pearl and Drake patch things up? Just what is it that Jack is looking for? And Merry Christmas Everyone!!**


	17. Aqua de Vida

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
**Chapter Seventeen: ****Aqua de Vida**

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction

**AN:**Everyone who can should go see Sweeney Todd. It's so good. I love when Johnny sings!!

* * *

Days went by and Pearl's health began to get worse. Jack kept searching For something. He wouldn't let anyone know just what, though. Upon his searching Jack realized the date. It was a few hours before midnight on August 3rd. Sighing, he lifted himself up from the floor in front of chest he had just been looking through. His dark chocolate brown eyes looked to the bed where Pearl laid sleeping peacefully. The poor thing had been slipping in and out of consciousness for a while now. Sitting in the chair by the bed he lifted the rum bottle to his lips, only to find it empty. 

"Bugger," he said tossing the bottle aside in frustration and focusing his attention back on Pearl. Reaching down, he brushed a few sweaty curls from her face.

"Hang in there, love. Daddy can't lose ye too. Not like he did ye mum. And it will be ye birthday soon." He was about to get up and go back to his constant searching when he felt a clammy hand take hold of his. Looking down, he noticed Pearl was now awake.

"I'm sorry," she said in a soft weak voice.

"What for?"

"That we won't get to know each other better…I really wanted to"

"Shh...love don't talk like that." He placed his hand on her forehead. She was still burning up. She was always warm. Would her fever ever break? Of course it would -- he couldn't lose another loved one. She shifted her weight and winced in pain.

"Is your shoulder still hurting?"

"It always hurts," she said. There was a silence between them for a while.

"It's another time."

"What's that?"

"You said you'd tell me about my mother another time."

"Aye, I did."

"What was she like?"

"Evelin…ye mother…she was simply beautiful. She had big blue eyes the same color of the ocean; her hair was a long caramel. She knew what she wanted and she always got it. Ye remind me of her in some ways. Though when ye was a baby, I had hoped ye would grow to look more like her, but ye just had to look like Captain Jack, didn't you?" he said, looking to her as he felt her grip all lose of his hand. She had drifted back off to sleep. He carefully placed her hand back on the bed and got up, leaning down to kiss her brow before going back to his searching. He would find that damn bottle he had hidden away if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Sun light poured into the Captain's cabin of The Black Pearl. Pearl opened one eye, then the other, then closed them both. Her head was throbbing and she felt ever so tired. Opening her eyes again, she looked around the cabin to find she was alone and found it odd. Normally Jack or Drake, who still hadn't spoken to her, were around, watching over her. Wincing, she tried to move, but it was no use. Her shoulder sent pain through her whole body. It was hurting more and more each passing second. She tried to call out to see if anyone was near, but her voice even felt too weak. Giving up, she buried her face into the pillows as a few tears escaped her chocolate eyes. As much as she hated to admit to defeat, this was it: she was defeated. Her fever wasn't breaking, she felt her life draining. How much longer would she last like this? Just then, she heard footsteps. Barely able to lift her head, she saw Jack, Gibbs, Drake, and the ships cook. On a plate sat a single piece of cake with a candle in it. She had forgotten it was her birthday. She was now eighteen. The four men begun to sing to her. The cook set down the cake and left. 

"Come on make a wish!" Jack said as Drake helped her to sit up. Just sitting up seemed to take so much effort. She knew just what she was going to wish for. She was going to wish for all her misery to just end. Weakly, she blew out the candle.

"So Jack, did you find it?" came her weak voice.

"Find what, love?"

"Well, I'm assuming you've been searching for a present for your dear daughter."

"Aye, ye on to me love, but I haven't found it yet love. Promise to have it to ye by the end of the day"

Pearl smiled weakly at her father, and then turned her attention to Drake who sat quietly in the chair. Reaching out, her clammy hand found it's way to his arm, causing him to look down at it, then to her.

"Drake...please listen to me"

Jack looked over at the two young adults and took it upon himself to let them talk alone.

"I do care for you."

"But ye don't love me..."

"I didn't say that."

"Ye might as well have."

"The last person who told me he loved me tied to kill me…I…I want to say it Drake...I do."

"So ye don't trust me."

"That's not it, either!" Pearl was getting annoyed -- he just wasn't getting it.

"Then what is it Pearl? You either love someone or you don't"

"And I do, I just.. I can't say it."

But she had just now in a way, hadn't she?

"Ye do?"

"I do."

With that Drake took her in his arms gently and kissed her deeply, yet gently. She had finally been able tell him that she did love him, even if she couldn't say those three words. She just wished that she had been able to do so sooner. She felt she would be gone soon.

* * *

Jack was back to his constant searching. It was getting him nowhere, he'd been at it for days, and yet he had not found what he was looking for. How hard was it to remember where he hid something away just eight months ago? He walked over to the table, picking up the bottle of rum. Sipping it, he began to pace the cabin. As he paced, a floorboard creaked. Then it hit him. That floorboard was loose, he had found it a good hiding place. Kneeling down, he lifted it up, and there was what he had been searching for these past days. A small bottle of water This water was not just any water. This was "Aqua de Vida" and just what he needed to save his only child. Standing up, he made his way over to the bed and shook Pearl gently. 

"Love, wake up, I found it." He got no respond. Jack's heart skipped a beat. He quickly pulled the crock o the bottle and poured some of the liquid into her mouth.

"Come on. Come on, work!!"

Nothing happened. Pearl lied, there lifeless and limp. She was gone. No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose her! She was his child. His only child. He pulled her body close to his as his heart now dropped into his stomach. This all felt so unreal. Like a bad dream he couldn't wake from.

"Oh, God, no!!"

He rocked as he held her limp body close and did something her hardly ever did. Jack Sparrow cried.

* * *

Don't hate me for killing her. I know what I'm doing. As I said one or two more characters from the movies will be entering this story. You might be guessing who they are by now 


	18. Captain William Turner

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
**Chapter Eighteen: Captain William Turner**

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction

**NA:**Well the title gives away one of three characters making appearances. You'll find two in this chapter. It's short. But it's a filler so bear with it and me.

I just thought I'd share this joke I made of my own writing with any fellow 300 fans.

_Pearl: Pirates or not, they are people first. This is madness.  
Beckett: No my dear daughter. This is Sparta!!_

* * *

One could say that Jack Sparrow was always drunk, though it was never really noticeable. This time however it was very noticeable he would barely walk as he made his way to the to the mainmast and tried to climb up to the crows nest. Gibbs grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"Captain! Are ye mad? Ye fall and break ye neck" He said in all attempts to keep the drunken man from making the climb. Jack just brushed him off as he did Gibbs got a look into the Captains eyes, they seemed to be full of pain and sorrow.

"Jack! Don't be a fool" but his pleading was no use. His Captain was making the climb. Surprisingly he made it to the crows nest without falling. Sighing Gibbs turned his attention to the young man who stood at the railing staring out at sea.

"I see ye holding up better then Jack"

"It's not fair. She was so young"

"Aye, she was. Jack's taken it pretty badly. I think he blames himself."

"She made her choice to take that bullet on her own. He shouldn't feel any quilt."

The rather loud shouting of a very drunk Jack Sparrow soon drowned their small talk out.

* * *

When Pearl opened her eyes again she felt no pain at all. She looked around for Jack or Drake and fond she was no longer in Jack's cabin. She pulled herself to her feet taking in a better look of her surroundings. She realized she was below deck. 

"Bugger, how'd I get down here?" she said to no one as she begun to head to the stairs. Soon enough she discover that she wasn't even on The Black Pearl. She was back on the eerie ship from that dream she had not to long ago. She fond her way up to the main deck expecting to see the light she had seen last time but it wasn't there. Just then she thought she heard a sound from behind turning around she saw the Captain's cabin door was open just a crack. She made her way towards it and pushed it open and entered the room expecting to find it empty like she had before. Sitting at the organ was a young man who looked to be in his early 20's with curly brown hair tied back with a green bandana and brown eyes. He had a peaceful yet sad look about him. Pearl felt as though she knew him somehow. Just then he stood up and turned around, upon seeing her he turned his head to the side a little bit.

"Well you're a lively one." He said.

"Beg you're pardon?"

"You don't know where you are or how you got here do you?"

"No I don't! I just woke up below deck! What is going on?"

"First of all what's your name?"

"Pearl Sparrow"

"Sparrow?"

"Aye! Are you hard of hearing"

"Are you related to Jack Sparrow?"

"He's me dad. Did you know him?"

"Knew is more like it. Haven't seem him in over a year…. Pearl so he named you after his ship did he?"

"No, he named the ship after me." Pearl said with a slight grin. "What's your name Captain? It is Captain right"

"Yes it's Captain. Captain William Turner"

"William.. Will Turner?"

"Yes"

"We're related."

Will looked at Pearl like she was crazy. Jack Sparrow had a daughter, this daughter being related to him. How was that even possible? Just then Bootstrap Bill Turner walked into the room.

"Captain…" He stopped short once he saw Pearl. "Pearl Evelin?"

"You know me?"

"Yes, and no, I've seen you once or twice as a baby. You're still the spitting image of your father. Look nothing like your mother."

"Father what's going on. How do you know this girl?"

"She's your cousin William. My sister Evelin's girl."

Bootstrap then proceeded in telling them both how Jack and Evelin had met and hated each other that there hate turned to lust and lust turned to love and they married and had Pearl and where pretty happy until Clutter Beckett had entrusted Jack to transport slaves. Jack being the good man he hates to admit he is refused and set them free. Beckett was furious when he discovered this. He was even more furious when he fond with ex fiancé who he had believed to be kidnapped by pirates had wedded and mothered a child to Jack. So he burnt and sunk The Wicked Wench (witch was later raised from the ocean floor by Davy Jones and Jack rechristened her The Black Pearl). Having them both thrown in jail after being branded with "p" for pirates. Jack however managed to escape. And had been living as a pirate since then. Upon finishing the story Bootstrap turned to his son.

"You haven't told her yet, have you"

"Haven't told me what?" Pearl questioned.

"Well Pearl. It seems that you're dead."

* * *

Well I must say this is the quickest I have ever updated. Even if it just a short filler chapter. Review!!! 


	19. Calypso

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow**  
**Chapter Nineteen**:**Calypso**

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction

**NA**: Once again, the title gives off the new character. We'll be jumping around here a lot. Try to keep up.**  
**

* * *

"Dead?" Pearl questioned as she propped her feet up on the table and leaned back in her chair. 

"If I be 'dead' how is it that I'm sitting here talking to ye two."

"Because Pearl I have been put in charge of ferrying souls of those who died at sea to the other side. That is why you are here on my ship" Will answered.

"Is that so?" Pearl asked as she reached for a piece of bread from the blow sitting on the table and taking a bite of it. "Who says I want to be helped move on. Maybe I refuse to" she said with a mouth full of bread.

"You're eating?"

"What of it?"

Will looked to Bootstrap. Normally souls at lest had an idea they where dead, and they never ever felt hungry or tried to eat. Somehow Pearl was dead, that much was obvious. But she was taking living traits. His thoughts where disturbed as he heard the snapping sound made by Pearl's fingers.

"Ye got any rum?"

"Pearl, souls don't eat and drink…. You shouldn't feel hungry or thirsty." He looked at her puzzled.

"Enough talk! Do ye got rum or not."

No doubt about it, she was Jack Sparrow's daughter.

* * *

Jack laid on the floor of his cabin his hat over face, his head foggy and useless due to the extreme amount of rum he had just drank. Now, Jack Sparrow did love his rum. But he never drank a month's supply in just twenty-four hours before. Bloody good that damn Aqua de Vida did him. He wasn't able to save the one person left who meant the world to him. He went to take a drink of rum realizing the bottle was empty he tossed it across the room and it shattered. 

"Why is the rum always gone?!" He yelled more then questioned. Gibbs came in worried from hearing breaking glass. He frowned upon seeing his very intoxicated Captain laying on the floor.

"Captain I think you've had enough rum for now"

"I have not!"

Gibbs sighed and left him to hid drunkenness but had decided to hide the rum. Jack lowered his hat back over his face and closed his eyes then shot them back open. Every time he closed his eyes images of Pearl taking that bullet that was meant for him blasts that girl why'd she do that.

"Bloody Barbossa!"

"To bad she couldn't be brought back like he was" came his own voice looking up he saw a miniature of himself standing on his chest.

"I'm really not in the mood for you" He said to himself.

"Aww, Captain Jack Sparrow misses his daughter"

"Shut up!" he swung at his miniature self but missed terriably.

"It's shame, Barbossa got to come back and she remains dead"

"You could call her and see if she'd do the same for your Pearl"

"But she is free'd now she might not be so willing"

"That's it!" Jack shouted trying to get to get, witch took much effort. He could barely walk as he made his way out to the deck and header to the bow of the ship once there he climbed onto the pole about the lady holding a sparrow and shouted as loudly as he could

"Calypso!!"

* * *

Pearl's body had been moved from Jack's bed and placed in her cabin where she would rest until they could make port and she would be giving a proper burial. Drake made his way to the cabin and looked at her lifeless body. She looked to be sleeping peacefully. His eyes watered as he stepped closer to the bed and took her hand giving it a squeeze. 

"I miss you so much Pearl. It's not fair that your gone so young."

* * *

"I still can't believe you don't have any rum. What am I going to do without rum?" 

"I don't know. Maybe more on."

"No! I don't want to. And you can't make me if I don't want to can you?" Pearl said then she looked down at her hand…."That was odd."

"What?"

"I felt like someone just squeezed by hand."

"That is odd. I have to go find and talk to my father."

Will and Bootstrap had been in the captains cabin talking for awhile now Pearl stood eating an apple as she wondered what they where talking about. Tossing away the apple core she let out a yawn and fond herself a hammock.

"She's able to feel hungry and thrust, and felt someone hold and squeeze her hand it can only mean one thing."

"The body and soul are still connected somehow"

* * *

Behind Jack appeared the Goddess Calypso in a from best known to him as Tia Dalma. In attempts to turn around and get down from the pole he tripped and fell landing face first into the bow. 

"Jack Sparrow! What... service... may I do you? You know I demand payment."

Jack looked to Gibbs who was staring at Calypso.

"Bring the boy" turning to Calypso "I have payment"

"Very well. What is ye want from me?"

"I be needing me daughter back from the dead and I know you can do it."

Just then Drake walked up with Gibbs. Jack who was still horribly drunk turned to Calypso almost falling over he leaned himself against the mast.

"Ah the payment" He said gesturing to Drake. Calypso looked from Jack to the boy with a questioning look.

"Oi boy, ye name."

"Drake Jones"

"The payment is fair" Calypso said smiling. "I'll bring back ye precious Pearl back."

* * *

Since Pearl, refused and would not agree to move on. (Although with her soul and body still being connected in some way Will doubted she could move on.) She was put to work. Pearl who hadn't worked in near a mouth wasn't to happy about this.

"Is this anyway to treat family?" She questioned as she mopped the poop deck.

"If you will not move on you will become a member of the crew and that means working"

Pearl signed angrily then dropped the mop and grabbed her stomach gasping. Will looked at her oddly.

"Pearl…?"

"I… I feel… " She dropped to her knee's still holding herself. "They're trying to bring me back!"

* * *

"Why didn't it work?!" Jack demanded. 

"Her soul already be under the care of him… on the Flying Dutchmen"

"Then we find the Dutchmen and get it back!"

"I'm afraid I cannot go with ye…. But" She turned to look to Drake. "I won't be needed. He can do it."

* * *

**Oh come on, you knew I was going to do it by now. I love leaving it off as cliffhangers. :P  
**  



	20. Manipulation and Discontent

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow  
****Chapter Twenty****: Manipulation and Discontent** **  
Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction

**NA**: Very sorry this has taken me so long; blame writers block and a handful of low moods and influenza. But I'm feeling better now.

* * *

Drake blinked, having no idea what Jack and this women were talking about. He bit his lip, confused, as Jack looked from the women to him.

"So, then, he inherited, did he?" Jack said.

"When 'he time comes, he'll know w'at to do. I'll be looking in on 'im 'ere and there," replied Calypso before appearing to just vanish. Drake looked even more puzzled than before; he looked to Jack for an explanation. 

"Did ye not get who she was?"Jack asked, waving a hand at the boy. Drake just stared at the captain blankly. "She's ye mum."

Drake blinked, not believing it. How could his mother be a goddess? Wouldn't that make him half god? If so, wouldn't that mean he should have god-like powers? Why wouldn't he have realized he had any powers before now, how could he have lived almost twenty years not knowing? Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember ever once falling ill or ever receiving a single cut or a scrape. He wondered what would happen if he was to get a cut, or even if he could be cut.

* * *

Pearl laid leisurely in a hammock, ignoring the orders she was given to scrub the deck. She hated any sort of physical work unless it proved to benefit her more then the sweat and work she had to put into it. Yawning, she looked to the horizon and wonder if and when she would be seeing the ship with black sails. She knew now he would come for her; she could feel it in every inch of what was left of her being.

"This is not scrubbing the deck," came a voice from behind her. Looking up, she saw Will standing over her.

"Well, I was going to… but," she held up a finger, "that crewman there insisted I rest while he did my labor for me."

"He insisted?" Will asked as he looked to the man who was scrubbing the deck.

"Aye."

Will shook his head. Pearl was so stubborn. Did she get that from Jack or his aunt? She had no doubt inherited the silk of manipulating people so as to get what she desired from them.

"Well then, Pearl, we'll just have to find something else for you to do."

"Or… I could just stay here… I am, after all, dead. It's such shocking news, William."

Seeing Will wasn't buying it, she thought distracting him would best benefit her at the moment.

"You know…" she continued, "I've been to the smithy in Port Royal."

"Have you?"

"I have. Upon taking a step inside there, I was overtaken with strange feelings. Not sure how to explain them. Found a sword with sparrows engraved in the blade. No doubt it was intended for Jack. I'll admit, I was tempted to just take it but before I could hide it in the skirts of my dress Elizabeth found me." She let her eyes fall on him as she said that name.

"You've… you've seen Elizabeth?" He asked. A sad, yet excited, look over came his handsome face. Pearl grinned.

"Aye, I've seen her."

"How is she?" "I only talked to her once and briefly but she seems good. Has that same look you have in your eyes now, though." Pearl said turning to him. "There is one thing… I'm not so sure I should tell you."

"What is it?" "She has a baby… a boy named William after his father," Pearl said, leaning over the side of the boat, now staring out at sea. She was beginning to miss both Jack and Drake terribly. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Will and Elizabeth.

Will smiled then slightly frowned.

* * *

Pearl's plan had worked -- she had gotten out of her work, but Will had become so melancholy since she broke the news. She hated knowing that she had caused him such discomfort. Running her hand along the railing, she made her way over to him and let out a small sigh.

"I don't think she'd want you to be so sad," Pearl said. Will turned to face her.

"I know, but I still can't help but miss her and feel bad I'm not there for my son."

"Well, you'll just have to make up for lost time when you finally see them again."

Silence over took the two as they stood, staring at the ocean, looking for the ship with the black sails.

* * *

Sorry it's so short and jumps around. I hope I didn't confuse anyone. I really want to not be canon and lift the cruse on Will its so not cool that he can only see Lizzie and little Willy once every 10 years! Uh, but I'm getting ahead… or am I? 


	21. Flash of Green

**The Legend of Pearl Sparrow  
Chapter Twenty One: Flash of Green  
Disclaimer**: I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. I do own Pearl and any OC's that happen to be in this fiction..

**NA**: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I do intend to finish this and I shall. My muse has run off on me so it's not so easy. Also I got a butt load of layout requests over in my community on livejournal.

* * *

Pearl stood at the bow of the ship, her dark chocolate eyes scanning the horizon. It had been almost a week since she had woken up on-board the _Flying Dutchman_. She was missing Jack and Drake more and more with each passing hour. She felt bad for Will; having to wait nearly a decade to see to see his wife and child. However, it sure beat the alternative... which she was sort of facing at the moment. Was she really dead? She didn't feel dead – but, then, what did dead feel like?  
A cool chill ran down her spine, causing her to shiver slightly. She felt the warmth of a blanket draped over her shoulders. Looking back, she saw Will behind. She gave him a small smile.

"He'll come soon enough," he said

"I know. I just, I hate waiting."

"So did my aunt. You remind me of her, a little"

"What was she like?" Pearl said with a smile.

"Well, I don't remember much of her; she stopped visiting us when I was about four. I loved when she would visit -- she always had great stories of adventure and bought presents. She had wavy, chestnut-colored hair, and light blue eyes like my father's." Will looked to Pearl.

"Is it strange that I miss her, even if I can't remember her?"

"Not at all, I missed my father when I couldn't remember much of him."

"I'm glad we got to meet. Despite the circumstances," Pearl said with a smile as Will nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Jack! How do ye plan to go about this?" Gibbs questioned as he followed his Captain across the desk up to the wheel. The Captain looked slightly puzzled, as if he hadn't put thought further then taking action.

"She's not in the locker, so we can't get her back the way we got ye back a year ago."

"I know that Mr. Gibbs. The compass will tell us where _The Dutchman_ is. Then we just have to wait for bloody William to bring her back to this world. Savvy?"

Gibbs frowned -- he wasn't quite sure that Will would do as Jack said. Shouldn't Pearl have passed on by now, anyways? Everything just seemed pointless. Feeling uneasy, he made his way to the gallery, in need of some rum. In the short time he had known Pearl, he had grown to like her, but he still thought doing all this was crazy. Risking everything for the young lady, Sparrow or not was madness. As he entered the gallery, he saw Drake was seated at the table, compass sitting out, the needle spinning on its own, still fixed on his desire for Pearl. As Gibbs took a sip from the bottle of rum, he now noticed the compass started spinning madly, like it would when Jack didn't know what he wanted.

"What do ye suppose that means?"

As soon as the words had left his mouth, green light flashed through the porthole windows of the room. Both the men rushed to up to the deck and saw _The_ _Flying Dutchman _on the horizon. The Captain stood there with a gold-toothed grin.

"I told ye it would work. Didn't I?"

* * *

Pearl felt the ship jerk. Green light flashed as she lost her footing and fell backwards, landing flat on her bottom. Wasting no time at all, she pulled herself to her feet and looked around to see what had happened. The sight on the horizon caused her to smile widely. There was the black ship with black sails she had been waiting to see for what felt like an eternity.  
As the ships drew nearer, her smile faded as she realized she might never see Will again. She had only known him for a short time, but she had grown fond of him. As if Will could read her thoughts, she felt his hand land on her shoulder as he spoke to her.

"Don't worry, Pearl. I'm sure we'll cross paths again, and under better circumstances."

"I sure hope so, dying isn't really all that fun," she replied as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

After Pearl gathered her very few belongings. She waited for the ships to dock and she made sure to say her goodbyes to her god-father. Upon breaking the embrace, she heard the clearing of a throat. Turning around, she saw her father and smiled widely, rushing to him and engulfing him in a tight hug. Pearl felt her feet leave the wooden deck as she was twilled threw the air. Images of a younger self and Jack flooded threw her mind as she giggled a little.

"I missed you so much, Daddy," she said.

"Of course ye did, love," Jack said, setting her down, but keeping an arm around her shoulder. He then focused his attention to Will, who seemed shocked to have witnessed such a slow of affection from the pirate. "I trust ye took good care of my daughter."

"Of course. After all, she is family… Uncle Jack," Will said only, to receive a slightly aggravated look from Jack and a giggle from Pearl, followed by the laughter of the two men.

* * *

Pearl boarded the Pearl after saying goodbye to Will once again, finding it harder to part with him than she thought possible.

"Just how do ye intend to get me back to my body?" Pearl questioned Jack

"That's where I come in," said Drake, causing Pearl to drop her belongings and rush over to him, hugging and kissing him, pulling apart only when Jack cleared his throat rather loudly.

"Right, well, shall we, then?" Pearl said. Drake nodded and led her to her body. She was surprised to see it was in prefect condition and hadn't even begun to disintegrate. She noticed that the bullet wound was also gone. It all surprised her.

"It seems that the Aqua de Vida healed your wound and preserved your body. Unfortunately, it was too late to save you," Drake explained.

"Aqua de Vida?"

"Water of life… it's a foun-"

"I know what it is… but does this mean that once back in my body, I'm going to live forever?"

"No, because you where dead when it entered your body, it won't give you ever lasting life. But you will, however, have a prolonged life."

Pearl nodded, not sure if that was a good or bad thing. "So, how are you going to get my soul back into my body?"

"Just sit back and watch, its only just now coming to me," Drake replied as he sat there looking like he was deep in thought. Pearl felt that strange pulling sensation she had felt back on _The Flying Dutchman_ and soon everything went blank. When she opened her eyes again, she was laying in the bed.

"What happened?" she asked

"You're back, love," Drake said, placing his hand under her chin. Pearl smiled at him as she moved her face close to his.

"I always knew there was more to you than what meets the eye."

"Aye, I could say the same about you."

* * *

Yay, Pearl's back! There's about one more chapter left of this. But don't worry I'm sure of I'll write more of these characters.


End file.
